


【源声】Naughty Naughty

by PulluLan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulluLan/pseuds/PulluLan
Summary: 现背，不要上升哦(›´ω`‹ )
Relationships: 崔始源/金钟云 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【源声】Naughty Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，不要上升哦(›´ω`‹ )

从狂欢的人堆里抓到金钟云可不容易。  
看看他现在是什么样子，头发里立着两只尖尖的白色毛耳朵，因在舞池里闹了太久，额头鬓角的碎发都汗湿了，呆愣着的俊俏小脸上还化了个妆，眼睛星亮，细致勾描的红纹微微飞挑，狐狸似的妖调。  
是那天舞台上惊艳了所有人的妆面，他自己也知道好看，所以画着出来寻欢作乐了。  
“始源？”金钟云挣开崔始源的手。“你怎么回来了？”  
崔始源往下一打量，金钟云居然连尾巴都有，软白蓬松一大条挂在屁股上，一蹦跶就晃啊晃，乍看起来真就是一只狐狸精了。  
金钟云还攥着个香槟瓶子，快乐被打断，他理直气壮的瞪着崔始源，挺了挺干瘦的腰板，说：“看什么看？你又不在，我难道不能自己找乐子？”  
崔始源一嗅到浓重的酒气，就知道金钟云喝了不少。生气吗？生气的，但不习惯就这么表露出来，所以他什么都没说。  
枉他处理完工作就急着往回赶，半颗心念着金钟云一个人过情人节之夜该多寂寞，半颗心在想怎么给他道歉，进了家门一开灯，人不在，换下的睡衣扔在床上，拖鞋也乱踹，INS上发了和朋友出去玩的照片，明摆着就是告诉他：即便没有你崔始源，我金钟云的情人节也过的很、快、乐。  
此刻金钟云见他久久不说话，失去耐心，直接撞开他，换了一副笑脸扑进另一群人里。  
肩膀有些疼，脑仁也是，崔始源承认，金钟云是被他惯坏了。

“你说的今晚不回来，我又睡不着，出来玩儿也不行？再说我只是喝喝酒跳跳舞，又没……干嘛？崔始源你别推我……呀！手放开！”  
制服一只小狐狸并没费崔始源多少力气，甚至只用了一条领带。崔始源推开金钟云的双腿，滚烫饱满的阳根又往湿答答的小穴里顶进大半，金钟云哑着嗓子呜咽几声，双手被绑在后面，背抵着前排的座椅，已经是退无可退，勉强撑起腰身想逃开崔始源的进入，又被崔始源掐着腿根撞到最深。  
“啊啊你这疯子……有本事把我解开……崔始源！兔崽子！我是你哥！”  
金钟云口齿不清的大骂，吵的崔始源耳朵嗡嗡，他啧了一声，掐着这哥的下巴，凑上去就亲他。金钟云发脾气归发脾气，咬倒是不舍得咬他，只狠狠闭紧齿关扭开脸。  
虽然没接成吻，但这样也安静下来了，崔始源哼哼一笑，转而吻着金钟云的脸颊、鬓角、耳根，耳垂上有一枚凉冰冰的银环硌着嘴唇，以往在床上金钟云不戴首饰时，崔始源就喜欢含着他薄薄软软的耳垂轻咬，单是这样就把金钟云撩拨到面红心跳，再伸手下去把腰抚弄几下，人马上就能酥掉一半。  
如何让金钟云动情，崔始源早已得心应手，但今晚他不想对金钟云这么好，所以下一秒他张口咬在了这人光裸的肩膀上，留了一个浅浅的白印子。  
金钟云身子一抖，又挣动起来。“你……别留痕迹！”  
崔始源用拇指轻轻磨蹭着那枚咬痕。“明早就会没了的。”金钟云除了头发里一双狐狸耳朵，身上就剩一件领口大敞的衬衫，崔始源三两下就把衬衫解开褪下去，滑溜沁凉的丝绸质料堆金钟云在臂弯处，至此金钟云近乎全裸，就着车窗外街灯晕黄的光，崔始源把金钟云好好看了个仔细。  
恋人的身体崔始源早已经熟悉的像自己的，但欣赏金钟云做爱时的姿态，向来就是崔始源的一大乐趣。  
金钟云还在赌气，一直不肯看崔始源，布着薄汗的胸膛一起一伏，蜜白的肌肤有着近似珍珠的细腻光泽，哪怕严格锻炼苛刻管理保持住了一副不错的肌肉，他的身子在崔始源大巴掌底下还是小小的。  
胸口充血深红的两粒小小乳尖不知怎么就硬硬的立起来了，崔始源确定自己还没碰过这，他伸手指拨弄了两下，金钟云腰一颤，裹着崔始源的大家伙的内壁立刻颤巍巍收紧了一下。  
身体反应是骗不了人的，崔始源嗤的笑一声，指尖从胸口开始 ，轻飘飘的划着一道虚无的线往下，直到腰侧，金钟云最不能被碰的地方。“还疼么？我进的急了些。”  
“……你也知道？”金钟云细喘着，舔舔干燥的嘴唇，小声商量道：“把我手解开。”  
“不解。”崔始源一口回绝。  
金钟云皱眉咬牙，那道艳丽的红纹有些被汗晕糊了。“混蛋。”  
崔始源笑笑，托着金钟云的屁股把他抬高几分，性器撤出来一小截，随即就顶了进去。金钟云咬着嘴唇，不肯出声。和舞台上那些挑逗的咬法不同，他是真的在用力，坚硬齿缘发狠的切进柔软的下唇，看着马上就要有血珠子渗出来了。  
他脸上是隐忍至极的表情，身体却无比欢欣的迎合着崔始源。崔始源做的慢，每次退出去，金钟云的内里都舍不得他走，滚烫的软肉无休止的缠着他，崔始源闭着眼，几乎能想见那一片湿红紧致死死裹住他的景象。  
金钟云忍了够久，张开嘴巴，长呼一口气，眼底水光闪闪，仍然一句软话都不肯说。金钟云要是肯服软，那就不是金钟云了。  
崔始源看了一会儿，反倒有些不忍心了，他捧起金钟云的脸吻了过去。金钟云下意识就启开嘴唇接受，崔始源心底叹息，伸舌尖舔着他唇上的齿痕，温温柔柔的吮了几下。  
缠绵不休的湿吻缓慢进行，崔始源没有停止抽插的动作，腰身摆动的幅度渐渐大了起来，顶到舒服的地方，金钟云哼出一声软腻的鼻音，自己把自己惊醒了，用肩膀把崔始源顶开。  
“快点结束。”金钟云冷冷的。  
“怎么可能，哥第一次跟我做么？”  
金钟云脸红了个透，恨声说：“我不管，反正你快点射快点完事，你真是疯了，怎么敢在外面做？”  
崔始源不甚在意。“谁说我们在外面，我们明明在车里。”  
金钟云被这一句呛的说不出话来，崔始源见状停下动作，说：“哥要是自己动，我说不准能快点。”  
“我为什么……”金钟云惊得睁大了眼，总是细长的形态难得圆溜溜的。他自从健康饮食后，脸就不像之前那样是略带病容的瘦，不仅气色好转不少，瞧着两颊也丰润了些，精神头足，所以人更好看了，崔始源动不动就被戳中心窝。  
不过戳中心窝是一回事，他背着自己跑出去玩又是另一回事。  
“哥不要发呆。”崔始源硬起心肠，“啪”的扇了下金钟云的屁股。  
金钟云吓得浑身一颤，晃了两下险些坐不稳，抬眼就是一记狠瞪，要不是反绑着他的手，崔始源立马被揍也说不定。  
做爱的时候崔始源从来不怕金钟云发狠，没人会怕这双实际上春意浓浓的眼睛。崔始源晃了晃腰，他的东西在里面细致的磨着金钟云的肠壁，金钟云敏感的并起了腿，皮肤冰凉的膝盖顶着崔始源的胸膛。  
“慢慢来也行，我不急。”跟光溜溜的金钟云一比，崔始源只是解了领带，松开了皮带和拉链，连那东西都是在金钟云里面，没有一处裸露，所以窘迫的只有金钟云而已。  
崔始源说得出做得到，他相信金钟云也明白这一点。细雪在窗外打着旋的飘，他把金钟云从俱乐部抓出来时就在下雪，要是他不被琐事耽误，要是金钟云好好在家等他，今晚本该过的不错。  
他们会坐在地毯上一起看落地窗外的漫漫飞雪，金钟云的右手和他的左手分别握着成对的马克杯，而另一只左手和右手是握在一起的，金钟云怕冷，他就会把人抱到身前，打开臂膀严严实实的拥住这小身板。看一会儿雪，金钟云会困，于是他俩爬上床，拉灯盖被，那时必定有一个人不安分的撩火，那么就顺理成章的翻身起来做一回，或者两回。  
总之不会像现在这样僵持就是了。  
崔始源回神是因为金钟云终于有了动作，他直起了身，在崔始源头顶抛下一句：“你给我记住。”  
“我记住了。”崔始源仰脸亲亲金钟云的脖子，笑着扶好他的腰。  
金钟云用膝盖撑着座椅，抬起屁股，小穴吐出性器一两寸，再慢慢坐下把它吞回去，就这样一起一落的磨着。  
比平时欠了点火候，不过不是不舒服，崔始源就不计较了。因为喝了酒，金钟云的身体很烫，里面比外面更烫，崔始源抓住他软嫩的臀肉捏拢，情不自禁的往上顶，金钟云轻轻一哼，呵斥：“嫌我慢就自己动。”  
“我哪里敢。”崔始源舒舒服服的靠着，只管享受，金钟云气的不行，伏下身咬他的耳朵，他吃痛，下一秒湿漉漉的舌尖照着痛处舔了舔。  
“小狐狸。”崔始源握住金钟云不软不硬垂在身前的性器，褪开顶端还包拢着的薄皮，拇指在孔眼处蹭了蹭，急急渗出的水液立刻打湿了他的手掌。“饿急了吧？喜欢怎么吃自己想办法哦。”  
“闭嘴。”金钟云趴在崔始源肩上，屁股仍然含着崔始源的东西来回磨蹭，他苦于双手被反绑施展不开，断断续续的喘声里掺杂着细小的委屈和无措。  
“下次还要乱跑么？”崔始源凑着金钟云的耳朵问。  
“威胁我？”金钟云嗤了一声。“你看我还跑不跑。”  
崔始源这才想起来金钟云吃软不吃硬，他刚打算饶金钟云一回，结果这人完全不买账，短暂的哑然后，他抵着金钟云的肩骨笑得发颤。  
“你傻了么？笑什么？”金钟云嘴巴上也不留情。  
“没有傻。”崔始源笑完，解开了金钟云手腕上的领带，没给金钟云好好体会双手解脱的感受，一转身把人放去座椅上，左腿搭去前座的椅背，右腿扛上自己的肩。  
金钟云手能活动后显然硬气了起来，使着全身的劲儿推着崔始源。“回家啊你这匹混账马！”  
崔始源把狠狠摁着他胸肌的小手摘下来，手指一根根扣进指缝，扣紧，摁在金钟云头顶。“回家做什么？”  
“回家再做!”  
崔始源淡淡的俯视着金钟云着急忙慌的脸，扶着棍子抵住柔软开合的小穴，就着体液的润滑一口气直捅到底，金钟云再也忍不住，怒气爆发全骂了出来，听来听去就是“混蛋、白痴、狗东西”之类，平时都听惯了，崔始源只当做耳旁风。  
金钟云的屁股也很瘦，不仅瘦，尺寸还很小，看着就不是那么受得住折腾，更别说现在还被崔始源的硕大家伙一通狠干，两瓣臀肉被响亮的拍击着，红肿的小口撑到极致，蛮横抽动之间，不少黏腻的体液挤了出来。  
这不堪承受的样子连崔始源看着也可怜，他啧啧两声，腰往金钟云屁股上撞得却越发狠。  
车身因为他俩激烈的动作有些轻微的摇晃，即便如此金钟云还是不服软，小狐狸气的牙都龇了起来，眼睛被揉过，红色的妆全花了，他很凶的瞪住崔始源，崔始源再一撞，满蓄的眼泪就顺着细长眼角哧溜的滚下去，洇湿了鬓角。  
“不喜欢？”崔始源笑着问。  
金钟云说不出话，体内那一块儿敏感的软肉被接二连三的顶弄，他的一脸凶相早就绷不下去了，小小的呻吟从他启开的嘴巴里流泻出来，像蘑菇浓汤里浸着的南瓜面包，他渐渐软化了。  
崔始源看在眼里，很是满意，他抚摸着金钟云的身体，将不是很大块的胸肌包在掌心揉来捏去，它们有荷包蛋那样大，抓是抓不起来的。尽管哥努力锻炼了，这瘦小骨架上长的肉也不足够让他看起来威武雄壮，在崔始源这，金钟云摸起来永远是一副未长成的身子，不过崔始源喜欢，所以这样也蛮好。  
金钟云的胸脯被揉的红红的，崔始源捉着他的乳头一边捻弄一边想，哥可以打个乳钉试试，下次舞台上穿黑色网纱衣服会更性感。金钟云双眼迷蒙，他侧着脸剧烈喘气，汗津津的脖颈上隐约浮动着青筋，车里有限的空气又湿又热，玻璃上都起了一层雾。  
“腿疼……”金钟云扒拉着崔始源的手臂嗫嚅着。他头抵着另一侧车门，双腿高抬，身子被压得对半弯折，筋肉被过度拉抻，会疼也是情理之中。  
崔始源停了一下，把金钟云的腿放到自己腰上。“搭好了。”  
金钟云不假思索就将双腿环紧崔始源的腰，纤细的脚踝在后面交扣，完全是平时的习惯，崔始源抓着金钟云的腰把他拉近，压着他软软的臀肉往里钻，像要扎根那样深。金钟云腰绷的死紧，傲立的性器涨红饱满，早已淌了不少汁液，大概是快射了。  
“始源……始源……”金钟云忽然咬住牙，小手乱挥扯着崔始源的领子。  
“怎么了？”崔始源顺从的俯下去。“我在这。”  
“是朋友约我去的……我想着你不在，就去了……”金钟云急喘几下，忍耐着把话说完整。“只是喝了些酒，什么都没做……”  
崔始源早不气了，他从没真正生过金钟云的气。“我知道了。”  
“我想等你的……”  
“嗯。”  
“你一直不回来……”  
“是我耽误了。”  
金钟云的眼睛下着大雨，说不清是被做哭了，还是真正在哭。难道不说出来他射的不心安么，崔始源看了无奈，伸手给他擦擦。“不哭了哥，我没生气。  
“真的？”金钟云一下子傻气了。  
怀里的人还在抖，耳朵边缺氧似的呼吸一下一下扑到崔始源心里去。崔始源想，今晚就这样吧，不能再欺负人了。“那哥说，以后还乱跑么？”  
“……不跑了。”金钟云树袋熊似的抱着他，意识涣散的呢喃。  
“乖。”崔始源握起金钟云突突抽动的可怜兄弟，不过撸了几下，金钟云就抽噎着射了，迸射的白液一股一股落在他的小腹和胸膛，崔始源就着高潮时紧缩的内里猛力抽插了十几下，往最深处抵死了，也射了出来。  
他过了很久才把自己撤出来，许多精液跟着淌下，顺着金钟云的臀沟流蜒。这样不行。崔始源想了想，取来之前的假狐狸尾巴，摁着穴口将它一点点填了进去。  
金钟云蹬了下软瘫的腿反抗，没什么用，他射过的身体还是很敏感，不论什么都要往里吞，崔始源将尾巴塞进去一小截，留了大半在外面。  
“小狐狸，别把尾巴丢了。”崔始源亲了亲金钟云屈起的膝盖。“到回家为止，一直含着。”

情人节的后半夜，金钟云洗完澡吹吹干坐在床边，眼睛仍然红红的。  
他手里捧着一个雪花玻璃球，球里是一只雪白的小狐狸睡在雪地上，大大的尾巴围着小小的身子，眼睛细挑，模样很可爱。要是摇一摇，里面还会下雪，简单说，这就是一个小孩子喜欢的水晶球，崔始源只是觉得那只小狐狸像那天舞台上的金钟云，就买下了。  
“情人节快乐，哥，我今年还是很喜欢你。”  
“情人节快乐，崔始源，我还是想揍你。”  
崔始源支着胳膊躺在床上，听见这话，耸了耸眉毛不以为意，一手把被子打开。“冷吧，来被子里揍我，要是哥还有力气的话。”  
金钟云吸吸鼻子，瞥了崔始源一眼，把玻璃球放去桌上，往里推了推确定没有碰掉的危险，才摁灭灯，爬进崔始源的被子里。  
崔始源任由刚放过狠话的金钟云往怀里钻，等这哥找到舒服的姿势安分下来，才收紧胳膊把人搂严，下巴搁去他肩窝，胸膛贴着胸膛，长腿叠着长腿，闭上眼，打算一夜好睡。  
明早崔始源还是想和金钟云看雪、喝咖啡、吃早餐，如果窗外面雪还在下着，希望下到明早不要停。


End file.
